How It Should Have Ended 2
by The Pootamis
Summary: The title speaks for itself once again. How Season 3 of Arrow should have ended. Well...with a side of humor that is.


He had done it. He had overcome the odds once again. Just like how she knew he would. A man that has constantly been on her mind through the years. A man that has angered her far greater at times than anyone else has ever been able to achieve. A man that has confused her so often these past two years. But it didn't change anything. Didn't change the way that she has felt for him. The same feelings that she has had for years. Feelings that she has had for him for so long. For so long ever since first meeting him. Ever since becoming his girlfriend. Ever since he had returned back home after a five year absence. A return that she had a mixed reaction to. Who wouldn't? Getting cheated on by the very man that you were willing to give everything to. And worse it being with her own little sister to boot. But through it all. Despite their hardships she has loved him. Has loved him and continues to love him now. Continues to love him as she now finds herself being held gently in his arms kissing him. Kissing him putting every ounce she has for him in the kiss. A kiss that she never wanted to ever break. Never wanted to ever break free of his gently embrace ever again. But the need for some much needed air would have other ideas making her break off the kiss and lean her head forward to gently rest her forehead against his own as she opens her eyes to stare happily at him.

The very same look that she sees being directed her way unknown what is going through his mind at this very given moment. A moment that he would never forget. Never forget how angelic she looks at this very given moment. So angelic as the sun shines brightly down upon them from their spot in the garden. The famous Queen Garden. Oh how they've shared so many wonderful memories here. So many memorable moments. And another was happening here and now. He was finally seeing a glimpse of her. The true her. The true form of the woman in his arms. A form that he always knew to be too true. She is an angel. She is his angel. An angel that has always been there. Has always been there believing in him when no one else did. An angel that has always come to him in his moments of need. Much like she had done recently. Had done that resulted in his life being saved. A life that he would gladly sacrifice if it meant she would be safe. But she wouldn't have any of it. She knew. How she had found out he would have to ask later but it had been her words. Not John's. Not Felicity's but her own that had brought him back. Had brought him back from his dark place that had given him the strength to do something he never thought he would be able to do. He had defeated him. He had defeated Slade Wilson. Defeated the deadly Deathstroke who was now in the hands of Argus. What had he been thinking of keeping him back on Lian Yu in a secure cell? Luckily for him then that he had another voicing her opinion on the subject.

A woman that he stares at happily before he leans forward and kisses her causing him to feel her returning the kiss with equal passion. With equal intensity as their tongues battle for control before he feels her hands coming to push him away slightly causing him to open his eyes and look at her in confusion. Confusion that just makes her smile as her index finger comes up to gently rest against his lips before she shakes her head.

" We need to talk."

Seeing his confusion only deepening feeling her index finger being gently kissed failing to suppress the small smile from coming across her face from the gesture slowly Laurel takes a long deep breathe.

" If we do this and i mean really do this, I want you to choose me and i mean really choose me."

Without taking her eyes away from his own reaching up gently Laurel lays her hand down on Oliver's cheek and smiles with some satisfaction as his eyes close for a brief moment from her touch.

" No more excuses. No more games. Choose me or not at all ever again."

Staring directly into her eyes trying to gauge the true meaning of her words as he sees nothing but a stern yet pleading look in her eyes that just wait silently for him to respond suddenly very slowly Oliver's lips curl up into a grin causing her eyes to widen and shine with unshed tears as her lips curl up to return the grin. A moment neither would forget as they stare happily at each other in pure silence with nothing but a few nearby birds chirping deeper into the garden.

" So? What now?"

Rolling her eyes despite the smile across her face shaking her head suddenly Laurel clears her throat as she stares him deep in the eyes.

" I think this is the part where you get down on one knee don't you think?"

Seeing her eyes twinkling with nothing but mischief rolling his eyes gently removing his arms from around her waist to take her left hand into his hands slowly Oliver gets down onto one knee and looks up towards her with a smile coming across his face.

" Dinah Laurel Lance? Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife."

Feeling her lips curling upward taking her eyes away from him bringing her free hand up gently Laurel taps her chin forcing a thoughtful look to come across her face.

" Hmm? I'll think about it."

Suddenly as she feels herself being lifted up off from her feet and twirled around unable to keep the laugh of joy from escaping her lips just as she feels her feet hitting the ground once again without giving him a chance to react Laurel cups Oliver's face in her hands before she leans forward giving him a gentle kiss.

* * *

" So when should we tell him? He looks to be in a good mood right now. Maybe we should tell him now?"

Glancing over to her side as she sees Oliver staring straight ahead at the stage set up in the distance with a large crowd gathered in the front feeling her lips curling up slightly Laurel turns her head back forward.

" Let's let him have his moment first. Who knows? Maybe he won't kill me for marrying his eldest daughter if he's in such a good mood?"

Rolling her eyes shaking her head in amusement reaching out gently Laurel takes Oliver's hand within her own and gives it a gentle squeeze as she listens in closely to her father giving his speech. A small speech. A speech full of surprises with the most shocking yet to come. A little surprise for her husband that she knew would leave him speechless the moment he was to see it.

" I heard from Sara today. She said she should be back in the city by nightfall. That should lift his spirits up enough for you to tell him the exciting news. I'll do the same with her."

Turning towards her side suddenly as she sees a clearly forced smile across his face instantly Laurel's smile drops slightly. Drops slightly as she stares at his face seeing him staring directly ahead before gently she squeezes his hand causing his gaze to meet her own.

" We'll find her."

Letting out a sigh returning the gesture slowly Oliver turns his head back forward towards the stage to find Quentin slowly making his way across the stage heading towards a large object being covered in tarp.

" I don't think it will be that simple. Wherever she is she has made it quite clear that she doesn't want to be found. Even if we do find her would she even want to come back?"

Seeing his gaze lower down to look towards the ground turning to face him reaching out gently Laurel lays her free hand down onto his cheek and gently steers his face to look at her.

" She will. She still has you. Despite whatever lies Malcolm Merlyn may be putting into her head you are her real family."

Feeling her thumb rubbing his cheek leaning into her touch closing his eyes letting out a content sigh reaching up gently Oliver lays his hand down on top of her own holding it in place as he turns to face her entirely ignoring everything that goes around them.

" What would i do without you?"

" Hmm? Go crazy? Become a part of some ancient ninja organization? Fall in love with a blonde tech bimbo…."

Instantly as she feels him shivering in her hand a pleased smile briefly comes across Laurel's face before she quickly suppresses her facial features only to have a small grin start to form despite her best efforts.

" Please don't. I know your joking but please stop."

With her grin only widening reaching up gently Laurel wraps her free arm around the back of Oliver's neck.

" Oh? Not taken with a certain blonde, I see."

Seeing the ever growing grin forming across her face returning the grin reaching down gently Oliver wraps his arms around Laurel's waist and pulls her closer into his chest feeling no resistance whatsoever but instead be rewarded with a wide smile.

" Not really. I prefer pretty birds instead."

Feeling her lips only curling up into a bright and yet pleased smile leaning forward gently Laurel presses her lips to Oliver's own for a slow gentle kiss. A kiss that neither are aware of Quentin taking off a large tarp in the distance causing the crowd to instantly erupt into cheers as they stare at the object revealed in astonishment. In awe that makes the young couple break off the kiss and turn to see what the commotion is all about before one of their eyes widen while the other just grins. Grins at seeing the look of shock across her husband's face. Shock that was a pleasant sight to see as her gaze turns away from him to look to the side only to have her grin only widen. Widen as she sees it. The statue. A statue of her husband. Of The Arrow. The city's way of saying thanks to its guardian angel. An guardian angel that she just leans into resting her head against his shoulder while her arms come down to snake around him.

" You catch them. I put them away."

* * *

Feeling truly happy for the first time in months as she walks close side by side with her older sister laughing out loud as they retell stories of their pasts feeling her lips curling up slowly Sara clears her throat causing Laurel to turn her head slightly to look towards her with a small smile across her face.

" Soooo? You and Ollie back together again huh?"

Grinning over at her little sister only to receive a questionable look in response feeling her grin only widening Laurel turns her head back forward and slowly takes the lead down a darkened alleyway heading for her parked car.

" Well it's a little more than that."

Raising up an eyebrow as she sees movement out of the corner of her eye looking down as she sees her older sister removing her left hand from her jacket pocket and raise it up from her to see suddenly Sara's eyes go as wide as saucers at what she sees on Laurel's left ring finger.

" No fucking way!?"

Unable to contain it as she bursts out laughing causing her little sister's eyes to only widen even further right as she sees her lips curling up into a grin without having a chance to react instantly Laurel feels Sara pulling her into a tight embrace.

" Well it's about time!"

Letting out a few giggles returning the embrace pulling away with a bright smile coming across her face reaching down gently Laurel takes Sara's hand within her own before with a tug slowly she leads her over towards her parked car off into the distance.

" I couldn't agree with you anymore if i tried and now that's out of the way we need to have a serious talk."

Glancing to her side seeing nothing but a questionable look being directed her way turning her head back forward gently Laurel squeezes her hand.

" We need to talk about you finding a permanent residence here in the city."

Letting out a sigh lowering her gaze as she shakes her head feeling her hand being squeezed harder Sara turns her gaze back over towards Laurel finding a stern look across her face.

" Laurel? You know that i can't…."

" You can and you will."

Instantly coming to a dead halt in a sudden motion Laurel snaps her head to face Sara directly finding an almost stern look across her little sister's face that mirrors her own.

" Let's look at the facts shall we? I get you have this league of ninjas after you…."

" League of Assassins…."

" Whatever! The point is wouldn't you rather be here happy with the people that you care about rather than out there somewhere constantly looking over your shoulder. I get you want to protect dad and i. I really do but just face it. We would be much safer if you were here with us. Slade Wilson just proved that i am right. Please? I'm asking you for a favor. I would feel much better knowing who is out there that i can rely on to watch my husband's back. I would feel much safer knowing you are just a phone call away during the day while out there watching over the city by night. None of us will ever be truly safe. I've learned and accepted this but that doesn't mean we can't protect each other….together."

"Taking in her older sister's words breaking away from her gaze to look down towards the pavement taking a few seconds to ponder everything over after what seems like an eternity slowly Sara lifts her gaze up to meet Laurel's once again finding her eyes pleading with her to stay. To stay here in the city. To stay here with her family. To stay in Starling City to make a legacy for herself as The Black Canary by The Arrow's side.

" I'll think about it."

Receiving nothing but a stern look in reply letting out a sigh slowly Sara lips curl upward into a small smile.

" Fine but i'm not bunking with dad."

Instantly as her facial features drastically change with a bright smile coming across her face gently Laurel squeezes Sara's hand before she once again starts to lead her little sister over towards her parked car.

" Wise choice. You can stay with Oliver and I. It's not like we don't have the space anyways."

" Space? Meaning not your apartment anymore so where exactly are you guys living now?"

" Oh we're staying at the Queen's mansion for now until we can find a house for sale that we like. It's a wonder what having a husband that is a millionaire will bring you. But just a heads up. Oliver still likes to walk around naked when he thinks it's just us inside of the mansion and well….so do i."

Feeling her lips curling up into a grin casually shrugging her shoulder wiggling her hand out of her sister's grasp Sara comes to a stop in front of the parked car.

" It's not like i haven't seen any of you naked before anyways. Remember dad's reaction when he learned we never bring in a pair of towels in with us? I thought he was going to blow a gasket."

Letting out a giggle nodding her head turning her head towards Sara just as she is about to respond suddenly Laurel is tackled back first to the ground by her little sister. Tackled to the ground as she watches what she swore to be an arrow soaring over their shoulders. Such a sight that makes her sit upright as Sara snaps up to her feet with her trusty staff firmly in her hand to look down the alleyway.

Look down only for her eyes to go wide at who she sees at the end of the alleyway. A hooded figure. A figure lowering a black bow down to their side. A figure that she sees quickly rushing away but not before a glimpse of their identity is revealed when they turn and their face is hit with moonlight.

" Thea?"

* * *

" She shot an arrow at us."

Zoning out the conversation to look towards the woman standing or more sitting across from her in her computer chair as she locks eyes with the blonde tech girl finding her staring at her with a hint of anger being hidden underneath her eyes feeling her lips curling up reaching down to grasp her husband's arm in her hands gently Laurel hugs his arm to his chest and lays her head down on his shoulder as she sends Felicity a sweet smile. A smile that she sees having the desired result that she was looking for in the form of the blonde glaring daggers at her before it quickly vanishes when she breaks away from her gaze to look back towards the group around her. The small group of heroes that have watched over the city lead by her husband. No name needed to be given. There was no need. Everyone there knew they were part of a team with none having an ego. None needing to be named the leader. If there was she could see so many problems unfolding. Especially if the suggestion of the name Team Arrow were to come to fruition. Personally she would just have to vote for the name Team Canary instead and she knew her husband would quickly follow suit. Afterall happy wife happy life. Such a thought that makes her smile only widen and make her squeeze his arm causing her to feel his lips pressing against the side of her head before she turns to look up to find him smiling down towards her.

Yep they are a team and a compromise would have to be made. Maybe Team Arrow and Canary. Yeah that sounds good. Much better than any Felicity and Friends team name. Such a name that reminds her of a crappy television show that just makes her shiver slightly before she reaches up to lowers his head down so she can gently kiss him. Gently kiss him until she feels him pulling back to send her a smile before his gaze comes to look directly forward at Felicity.

" Locate Thea. Do whatever you have to do to find her. Look through every feed. Every surveillance camera if you have to. We need to find her."

Receiving nothing but a silent nod turning back towards Laurel to give her one last gentle kiss pulling out of her hold on his arm turning on his heels slowly Oliver makes his way out of The Lair with everyone's eyes watching him. Watching his retreating back until he disappears around a corner causing Felicity to let out a sigh and shake her head sadly earning her the attention of everyone in the room.

" Poor guy. He's completely losing it."

Seeing an instantly reaction in the form of The Lance sister staring daggers at her slowly Felicity glances back and forth between them.

" What?"

Shaking her head turning to her side to look towards Sara with a small smile coming across her face slowly Laurel nods her head over towards Felicity.

" Do you think Ollie will be mad at me if i knock this bitch out?"

Instantly as she watches Sara lift her hand up to tap her chin with a thoughtful look across her face that just deepens by the second Felicity's eyes go as wide as saucers.

" Hmmm? I don't think he would mind. He did chose you in the end over the one night stand over there. Besides if he did he would regret it. After all he now has to deal with two canaries living with him under the same roof."

Not believing what she is hearing as her eyes widen even further without having a chance to react instantly Felicity watches in complete shock as the Lance sister make their way out of The Lair heading in the same direction that Oliver had went.

" I still can't believe we are just gonna forget about the fricken arrow that she shot at us."

Letting out a sigh shaking her head reaching out gently Laurel wraps her arm around her little sister's shoulders.

" Oh we're not gonna. Maybe some others want that…."

Paying a quick glance over her shoulder making it clear whom she is referring to turning her head back forward gently Laurel squeezes Sara's shoulder.

" But this isn't some teen drama show. You know the ones i'm talking about."

" You mean like the ones that have been on for wayyyy too long? Couple good actors and actresses but shit for writers and directors?"

" Yep. We'll give her a chance and only one chance to come clean why she shot an arrow at us. If we like the answer we get then she'll go free. If not well….i'll just let you smack her around. You are the fighter in the family after all and besides. Oliver and I still are in the honeymoon phase. No sense in ruining the moment."

Feeling a pair of eyes staring directly at her glancing to her side seeing an eyebrow raised in question being directed her way by her little sister unable to help herself slowly Laurel can't help but do the same.

" Ohh no. I'm gonna stop you right there. Who said that you're not a fighter? I'm gonna take a page out of your book. Kick ass lawyer. Strong minded woman that doesn't take shit from anyone and don't get me started on what Oliver told me. From what i've heard you're not too bad with a bow yourself. Hell after i'm done with you there will be two canaries running this town."

Tilting her head back with a thoughtful expression coming across her face as an image of herself formulates in her mind of two identical looking Black Canaries patrolling around Starling City comes to the forefront of her mind not even bothering to hide it a wide grin comes across Laurel's face.

" You might just be onto something."

* * *

Silence. An uncomfortable silence. That would be the way one would describe this silence. As for another? Another would describe it as a beautiful silence. A beautiful silence as she along with another watch from high above through a glass window hanging across the ceiling as another walks around below them. Walks below them full nude drying her hair with a white towel showing she had just walked out of the shower if the trails of water trickles down her nude body and down to the wooden floorboards below her. Such a sight that makes another look away unable to look down through the glass while another can't keep her eyes off from her. Can't keep her eyes from widening with a hint of lust within them as she watches the younger woman walk around through this penthouse showing off her body completely to her. Showing off her smooth skin. Showing off her developing abs. Showing off the curbs of her developing butt…. A thought that is suddenly broken up when she feels a hard jab to her ribs causing her to snap her head away from the sight above to look over towards her side with a glare. A glare that she can see across his face as well causing her own to soften slightly under his intense gaze.

" That's my sister you perv."

" Correction half sister. It's not weird if something were to…."

Instantly receiving nothing but his glare only intensifying letting out a frustrated huff Sara throws her hands in the air before she turns her gaze to look back down below.

" We'll talk more about this later. In the meantime, I don't get something. How the hell did Felicity find her so fast? She's good but not that good. It's like some fanboy wrote her to be a super hacker or something which by the way has got to be the stupidest super power i've ever heard of."

" Don't ask. Trust me on this one. Just go with the flow otherwise we're gonna have to listen to…."

" For your information i'm a vital part of this…."

Instantly as they hear the voice of Felicity coming through their earpieces only to vanish turning to glance at each other with a confused look suddenly they hear the sound of static from the other line followed by a familiar voice clearing their throat.

" Sorry about that. These headsets can be such a pain at times. You know going in and out like that during a conversation."

Turning to look towards each other with matching grins breaking off eye contact to look down suddenly as they find Thea bending over a couch clearing reaching for something giving them a clear view of her ass instantly Oliver snaps his head to look away while Sara leans forward with wide eyes licking her lips.

" So? What have i missed?"

Glancing over to his side finding Sara only leaning forward to get a better view letting out a sigh Oliver narrows his eyes at her.

" Oh nothing much really. Just your little sister eyeballing mine like a piece of meat."

Without turning her gaze away from Thea finding her throwing a low light blue shirt on casually Sara shrugs her shoulders.

" What? I'm a hunter and i like the prey that i'm seeing."

Hearing a low sigh coming from her earpiece reaching up gently Sara lays her hand down on her ear.

" Sara? Do we seriously need to have a talk about hitting on your sister in law? I mean really what about….what?...No i'm not giving you my headset….Felicity!?...I'm gonna give you the count of three. If you don't get the hell away from me….One….Two…."

Instantly turning towards each other with worried expressions before either of them can respond suddenly their respective eyes widen when they hear static coming from their ear pieces. Static with what sounded like a commotion occurring from the other line. A commotion that they can hear a small shout coming from far away before Sara casually shrugs her shoulders and looks back down only for her head to snap back up when the static disappears for a brief moment.

Oww! The fucking bitch bite me!"

Unable to suppress the silent giggle that escapes her lips shaking her head in amusement just as she opens her mouth suddenly Sara closes her mouth and leans forward with an interested look. An interested look when she sees something that she hadn't seen before directly behind Thea's neck that she can't quite make out.

" What's that on the back of her neck? Is that some kind of new piercing the younger kids are into now or something?"

* * *

Glaring daggers at the woman sitting on the opposite side of the room plopped in her computer chair with an ice pack covering the right side of her face while her glasses are noticeably missing feeling her bruised knuckles being gently rubbed with a wet cloth letting out a sigh slowly Laurel shakes her head.

" I can't believe the bitch actually bite me."

Turning her gaze away from Felicity reaching down gently Sara lays her hands down on Laurel's shoulders before she leans down to rest her head against the side of her own.

" I hope she's gotten her shots. That last thing we need now is for you to get rabies."

Instantly earning a glare coming from the opposite end of The Lair retracting her right hand to quickly send her the finger gently Sara places her hand back down on Laurel's shoulder.

" But all kidding aside i'm so proud of you. One shot KO. I'll make a Canary out of you yet."

Feeling her lips curling upward reaching up gently Laurel lays her free hand down upon Sara's and gives it a gentle squeeze before she turns towards Oliver with a grin coming across her face.

" We never exchanged any wedding gifts did we? Can i make a request? You can consider it your wedding present to me."

Receiving a slight nod in response leaning forward softly Laurel whispers something into Oliver's ear with everyone in The Lair watching the exchange before the older of the Lance siblings pulls back awaiting for her husband's response. A wait that instant too long as she sees a grin come across his face causing a bright smile to form across her own. Such reactions that she sees earning an eyebrow in question from her little sister causing her to lean up and whisper something into her ear before she pulls back to see a sinister smile coming across her face.

" I like it. Short simple and gets to the point but can i do it? You owe me for not inviting me to your wedding. Even though you got hitched in Vegas."

Paying her husband a quick glance finding him nodding his head turning to give her little sister a nod suddenly as she sees her smile only widen without having a chance to react instantly Laurel watches Sara snap her head to look across the room and point her index finger directly at Felicity.

" You're off the team bitch!"

Instantly getting a sudden reaction in Felicity's eyes going as wide as saucers feeling her smile widening leaning down giving her older sister's shoulders a gentle squeeze slowly Sara moves to stand by Laurel's right side as she sees Diggle looking at them with a look of shock and a hint of betrayal in his eyes. A look that makes her look over to stare him in the eyes seeing him glaring daggers at her that just makes her shake her head sadly.

" What? You heard her. If you don't like it there's the door. Don't let it hit you on the way out. By the way. Don't expect us to come rescue your sorry ass when you get captured again."

Feeling a gentle nudge to her side glancing down as she sees Laurel looking up towards her with a questionable look wagging her finger to come closer slowly Sara leans down before she hears her sister whispering into her ear. Whispering making her facial features change to confusion to shock only to surprise before she turns her gaze to look at Laurel with a wide grin coming across her face.

" Oh that shouldn't be too hard of a request for your dear husband. I bet you'll look hot in black stockings."

* * *

With a flick of his wrist slowly unlocking the door to the penthouse front door pushing the door open only to be engulfed with nothing but darkness making his way inside closing the door behind himself applying the locks taking a couple of steps forward as he reaches out and flips on the lights suddenly Malcolm's eyes go wide when he sees a pair of green eyes staring daggers at him. Eyes that just freeze him in his spot for a split moment before his lips curl upward. Curl upward causing him to witness his enemy's hands clutch into tight fists by his sides before movement out of the corner of his eye causes him to look away. Look away only for his eyes to once again go wide. Only this time they don't return back to normal. Only this time he can't suppress his surprise when he finds Sara Lance kneeling down next to a couch stroking a sleeping Thea's hair gently. Such a sight that makes him narrow his eyes at her before her gaze comes up to meet his own sending him a smirk. A smirk as her index finger comes up to her lips signaling to be quiet that just makes his facial features harden.

" Shhhh. We don't want to wake her. After all it's not everyday you learn your father has been brainwashing you."

Unable to keep his eyes from widening Malcolm watches Sara get up and look down towards her open palm where a familaur device is seen resting.

" And what was your plan exactly? Don't tell me it was something foolish like having Oliver face off against Ras al Ghul for the rights to the Lazarus Pit or something? Even to me that sounds dumb. Oh i know. Is it because you have a bounty on your head? It's quite a bounty if i remember correctly? Something about getting whatever they want for your head…."

Suddenly as her eyes lit up a sinister smile comes across Sara's face.

" Actually? You know what? You will prove to be useful to me. I'm gonna use your pretty little head to ensure my freedom from Ras al Ghul."

In a sudden motion rearing back Sara kicks the end of her staff up from the ground and catches it in her right hand with ease.

" Now why don't you be a good little boy and get down on your knees? There is two of us and only one of you and i promise you it's gonna hurt you a lot more than it's gonna hurt me."


End file.
